<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Child of Surprise.... Harry Potter? by WolfQueen91</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895067">Child of Surprise.... Harry Potter?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfQueen91/pseuds/WolfQueen91'>WolfQueen91</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, BAMF Hermione Granger, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Lambert Being Lambert (The Witcher), M/M, Older Siblings Eskel and Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Reincarnation, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:18:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfQueen91/pseuds/WolfQueen91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of growing up with the Dursley family, young Harry is picked up by a mysterious man with severe facial scars and cat eyes.  By the time the magical world discovers this...<br/>Harry is already well on his way to becoming the first new witcher in centuries... And he's got a few friends to help him along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Vesemir/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So...this is what happens when I get bored and decide HEY LET'S REWRITE HARRY POTTER BUT THROW WITCHERS INTO THE MIX. It's the first chapter and I'm still working on the rest as a whole but.... A taste of what's to come?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eskel rubbed his face as he walked up to the uniform line of houses, it irked him, honestly.  Such uniformity was unnatural, even for a Witcher such as himself.   Amber eyes checked each number and his medallion twitched as he passed the first, second, third- and it finally tugged at his neck when he was in front of number 4.  </p><p>There.  This one has his Child in it.  The Witcher approached the building, preparing himself for the immediate rejection that he would no doubt receive from the inhabitants.   But he would do this. For his Child.<br/>
</p><p>He reached the front door and knocked, waiting and listening.  Hisses and a cut off whimper reached his ears and caused a small frown to form.   That had better not have been his boy.<br/>
The door opened to reveal a thin, long necked woman who immediately sneered at him and tried to slam the door in his face, “We’re not interested in your kind.”<br/>
</p><p>Eskel rolled his eyes and easily stopped the door, “I’m not with Dumbledore and his merry band of followers.  I’m also not with the people who murdered Lily and James Potter.   My name is Eskel and I'm here for Harry.  You’ll give him to me without a fuss and you’ll never see him, or me again if you so wish.”<br/>
</p><p>The woman gave Eskel a sharp look, scowling at him.  She jerked her head, moving and allowing the Witcher to enter the house, “Take him and get out. I don’t want either of you here.”<br/>
</p><p>Eskel grunted, walking into the entry hall, nose taking in the sterile scent of the house and the faint odor of young children.  He sighed as he spotted the very boy he was here to collect.   Wild black hair, big green eyes and an almost solemn expression drew him in quickly.  This child would have the whole damn keep in his little hand with a single look.  Eskel walked over, listening to the long necked woman grumble and stalk around, grabbing what few things belonged to Harry.<br/>
</p><p>He crouched by the boy, smiling at him with a warm look, “Hello there, little one.” He held out a hand, letting Harry touch him with all the curiosity of a proper child, “Want to come with me, little guy? Away from this house?”<br/>
</p><p>Green eyes stared up at him and two small hands reached towards him, little fingers grasping at air.  Eskel kept his grin back, not wanting to scare the boy with his twisted, scarred smile, and he gently scooped the boy up, holding him securely against his chest, “There we go, kiddo.... aren’t you cute?  Bet you’ll get Lambert spoiling you rotten...”  He glanced over at the woman, eyebrow raising as she shoved a bag of baby clothes and diapers at him.<br/>
</p><p>“These are too small for my son, and they’ll only be thrown away if they stay here.” She said shortly, “And the blanket he came with is in there as well.”<br/>
</p><p>The witcher eyed the woman, taking the bag and easily settling it on his other shoulder, “Thank you. We’ll be out of your hair now, ma’am. If the wizards start poking around, tell them to contact Master Vesemir.  I assure you, they’ll know exactly who they’ll be dealing with.”<br/>
</p><p>He left the house quickly after that, smiling slightly down at the little boy that was chewing on his medallion, “Yeah, chew on that. It’s mostly clean. I think.”  He walked down the street, glancing around as he checked for anyone watching him too closely before he briefly formed a Sign to destroy a charm protecting a hidden portal.<br/>
</p><p>A hand gently covered Harry’s eyes as Eskel quickly hurried through the portal, though the boy hardly cared.  A giggle reached Eskel’s ears as he entered the courtyard of Kaer Morhen and a full smile pulled at the scars on his face.  This little boy was going to be good for him, it seemed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eskel made his way through the courtyard, holding Harry closely as he went.  His senses were all on high alert, in case one of his brothers decided to tackle him while he held his Child Surprise.  Fortunately for him, and little Harry, Geralt was the first one to see him.</p><p>The White Wolf wasn’t quite what he’d once been, since his bard had died nearly four hundred years ago, but Eskel knew for a fact that Geralt had quite the soft spot for small children.  Especially one as young as Harry, who didn’t have the inclination to be scared of a witcher like most others did.<br/>
</p><p>“...You collected then?” Geralt’s voice was rough from disuse, and his golden eyes were fixed on the bubbling boy in his brother’s arms.<br/>
</p><p>“I did. His parents were murdered... I think about a year ago, maybe two. I wasn’t going to risk him being stuck in a home worse than ours.  At least here he can learn to protect himself.”<br/>
Geralt hummed, nodding, “He’s not at all scared of you, I see.”<br/>
</p><p>“Not a damn bit.  Probably something to do with the fact that he’s my Child Surprise, but still. Kinda nice to not have a child instantly scream at me. Where’s Vesemir and Lambert?” Eskel cocked his head curiously.<br/>
</p><p>“Out doing who knows what. Let’s get the kid inside. It might not be winter, but it’s fucking cold up here.”  Geralt hummed, “Kid’s gonna need proper clothes up here.”<br/>
</p><p>“mhm.” Eskel followed Geralt inside, holding Harry closer, a smile still very much in place as the boy cooed up at him, green eyes bright and curious as they walked into the keep, “This is gonna be your home, Harry. Pretty sure you’ll love it here, bud.  We’re not conventional by any means....”<br/>
</p><p>“Esk, he’s barely three. Let’s not try to give him big words to try right yet?” Geralt snorted, approaching the dining hall, ”Has he eaten?”<br/>
</p><p>“Probably not, honestly. His ‘guardian’ didn’t even have him in a high chair to eat.  But her child had a huge pile of food.” Eskel grunted, “Find us something he can eat? Pretty sure he’s teething a bit ‘cause he keeps chewing on my medallion.”<br/>
</p><p>“Hm. So something soft. Give me a minute. Yenna should be here somewhere too, working on some kind of project.  She didn’t say what she was doing” Geralt walked out of the hall, leaving Eskel to sit with Harry.<br/>
</p><p>The scarred Witcher settled Harry on the table, watching him fondly as the boy wiggled and cooed at him, “I’m already smitten, kiddo.  No one’s gonna be taking you from me, not without a fight.” He chuckled as Harry seemed to agree with him, squealing and waving his arms happily.<br/>
</p><p>“Why the fuck do I hear a baby?” Another Witcher walked into the room, going still upon seeing Eskel sitting with a small child, “.....Oh my god, You actually collected your Child Surprise.  Fucking shit, Esk, I didn’t expect you to actually do it... After, you know.... Deidre..”<br/>
</p><p>“Maybe I wanted things to go differently this time... Actually not fuck with Destiny this go around.”  Eskel shrugged, chuckling as Harry tried to grab his hair, “Ah, not the hair, kiddo.  Come say hi, Lambert. He’s gonna be here for the foreseeable future after all.”<br/>
</p><p>The other man eyed his brother and walked over, sitting beside him, watching the child flail and giggle, “He’s really small … You sure he’s a three year old?”<br/>
</p><p>“Well, I’m pretty sure.  He’s also been in a house where he’s not getting properly fed. Pretty sure that’s had a hand in his growth.  We’ll fix it though. Won’t we, Har?  We’ll get you good and fed and you’ll be happy as can be.” Eskel smiled as Harry babbled happily, “Come on, Lamb. Get used to him, he’s not going anywhere.”<br/>
</p><p>Lambert rolled his eyes, but moved closer to let Harry reach out and grab at his shirt, “He’s not scared of us at all, huh...”<br/>
</p><p>“Well, he’s been tied to a Witcher, I don’t know what you expected, Lambert.” An older witcher walked into the room, eyebrow raising as he sat at the table, “So this is him, hm? Little Harry Potter.... the magicals are all worked up about him.  Supposedly he somehow destroyed that Voldemort character we were watching.”<br/>
</p><p>“...What?” Lambert looked at Harry, then back to the old witcher, “No fucking way, Vesemir.  He’a fucking baby!”<br/>
</p><p>“I’m well aware that he’s a baby, Lambert. I’m just telling you what Yennefer and Triss have been hearing through the magical grapevine.” Vesemir snorted, “Fortunately, they both think that the Wizarding folk are too wrapped up with their own troubles to even realize that they’ve lost him. Especially since it seems he’s not even been around magic for the last few weeks.”<br/>
</p><p>Lambert scowled, nodding and rubbing his face, “Right. Right.  I keep forgetting that our witches have the brain cells of the entire magical community.  Okay, so what now? We keep the kid and train him to be a Witcher?”<br/>
</p><p>Eskel growled instinctively, shaking his head, “....Only if he wants to, when he’s old enough to choose for himself.  We don’t need more witchers now a days. It wouldn’t be right to change him for no reason.”<br/>
</p><p>“I’m sure that he won’t need to be dealing with the monsters at least.” Geralt had returned with a bowl of what looked like leftover stew, “We could teach him how to fight at least. When he’s big enough to do so.”</p><p>Eskel glanced at the boy, watching Harry happily pat at Lambert’s shirt and medallion, “I guess. It won’t hurt to teach him what he needs to know... to protect him.”<br/>
</p><p>“Already smitten with the kid, are you?  This one is much younger than Ciri was when Geralt brought her to us. We can start from the beginning with him.” Vesemir watched Harry play with Lambert’s medallion, amusement showing as the boy attempted to eat the medallion for the third time, “Give the boy his stew. He’s clearly starving if Lambert’s medallion is appetizing.”<br/>
</p><p>Eskel laughed, gently pulling the boy away from his brother, helping him stand so he could be fed more easily.  Geralt had warmed up the stew just enough that it would interest Harry but not burn him.  And interested he was. He tried to grab the spoon as Eskel scooped up some broth to give him, “Heh, no, bud. You can’t have the spoon. Easy there...”<br/>
</p><p>The other Witchers watched Eskel carefully feed the small child, watching the smile that formed as Harry accepted the broth with minimal spillage.  It was this sight that Yennefer witnessed as she walked into the dining hall.  Four witchers watching a small child messily eating stew broth, all four smiling warmly as the boy ate.<br/>
</p><p>What a sight, Yennefer thought, keeping back for the moment to watch the four Witchers curiously.  The child in their midst was eating happily, babbling as he went and getting various sounds of affection and amusement from each adult surrounding him.<br/>
She smiled and left the room... they would discuss the potion she had worked on in the morning.</p><p>---</p><p>The following morning, Yennefer sat across from Vesemir, Eskel, Lambert, and Geralt, waiting for the four to absorb the information she had given them about the potion she'd made.<br/>
</p><p>"So...basically..." Lambert spoke up first, thoughtful, "We'd be normal-ish humans until we hit the age that we went through the Trials, which then we'd basically have a series of night terrors involving them until our abilities were returned."<br/>
</p><p>"Yes, that's the gist of it." Yennefer nodded, head tilting, "It's essentially permanent.  Your Memories will be muted, to allow for your body to properly adjust... and of course, all of this is entirely your choice.  None of you have to do this."<br/>
</p><p>Eskel cleared his throat, "I'll do it. I... I'd like to have a break."<br/>
Vesemir nodded, leaning back, "Fortunately for us, Harry is young enough that it won't make much of a difference to him. Lambert? Geralt?"</p><p>Lambert shrugged, "Why not? We'd get to be normal-ish kids for once."<br/>
</p><p>Yennefer nodded and glanced at the White haired Witcher, "Geralt?"<br/>
</p><p>Geralt hummed quietly, clearly in thought, "....I'll think about it." He was reluctant, clearly.<br/>
</p><p>"Alright. I'll make two batches, for you and Lambert, Eskel." The Sorceress nodded, "It'll be ready in a few days."<br/>
</p><p>The next morning found Yennefer perusing the potion ingredients in Diagon Alley, collecting the materials for the second part of her potion.  She had collected the last few pieces and paid for them when scampering feet caught her attention.<br/>
</p><p>A small boy in deep blue robes ran right into her legs, wrapping his arms around her legs and clinging to her.... Yennefer blinked at the child, surprised.  Most magical children avoided her, as her Chaos made them uncomfortable... but this child.... Her Chaos almost surged out and surrounded the boy.<br/>
</p><p>Yen knelt down, gently making the boy look at her.  Shock rang through her as her eyes met a very familiar cornflower gaze.  She swallowed and spoke quietly, "....Jaskier...?"<br/>
</p><p>The boy, very much a young version of the White Wolf's bard, blinked up at her and tilted his head, "....Nenna?"</p><p>Yennefer returned to Kaer Morhen, holding Jaskier close.  She sent for Geralt, quickly going for the sitting room to wait for him, "Geralt's missed you so much, little bard...."<br/>
</p><p>Jaskier looked around, blue eyes wide as they walked through the halls of the Keep, his hands clutched Yennefer's cloak and the boy spoke quietly, "Gealt? Want Gealt."<br/>
Yen quietly laughed, "Don't worry, Jaskier... he'll be here soon for you."<br/>
</p><p>Sure enough, a blur of black and white shot towards them and the miniature bard was scooped up and held close to a purring witcher, "How- Yen how did you-?"<br/>
</p><p>"He was in Diagon Alley. ran right up to me." Yennefer said, "I didn't see any parents around."<br/>
</p><p>“He was alone? You're sure?" Geralt's eyes fixed on her, alarmed.<br/>
</p><p>"Positive.  I even did a magic ping to try and find anyone who's magic lined up with his.  No one did."<br/>
</p><p>Geralt growled softly, holding the boy close, “....Yen… Could you make that potion for me?  I....”<br/>
</p><p>Yen nodded, giving a faint smile, “As you wish.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Witchers have made a choice, and Yen has some minor regrers</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so...this is largely in unbetaed, but I wanted to throw something out~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days later, Yennefer and Vesemir waited for Eskel, Lambert, and Geralt to take the deaging potions.   <br/>The three shared uneasy looks as they each picked up one of the three vials and knocked the contents back.<br/>It started slowly, the three witchers began to lose height and muscle mass. </p>
<p> Soon, they appeared as gangly teens, all three with the beginnings of witcher builds.  The scars faded with the loss of years and even the visible mutations melted away. </p>
<p>They quickly reached preteen years, 12-13, and their eyes had changed from the cat like gold to human colorings.</p>
<p>Geralt’s appearance was the most striking change.  His hair began to darken as the mutations essentially became suppressed.  Where the White Wolf once had straight silver locks, he now bore brown curls, tamed slightly by the length.  His eyes became a deep hazel, shining as the fleeing years left him with a soft chubby face.</p>
<p>Like Geralt, Eskel also lost the cat eyes, replaced by human shades of gray.  His face became unmarred by the savage scars his adult self bore, the twisted flesh repairing itself as the body went back to the state it had once held decades before.   His body softened as he shrank before his mentor’s eyes.</p>
<p>Lambert held the least notable changes.  His scars hadn’t been as unidentifiable as his brother’s, nor had his appearance changed as drastically as Geralt’s had.  No, Lambert appeared largely the same, albeit with youthful chubbiness and clumsy fingers.  Like Geralt and Eskel, Lambert’s eyes also lost the witcher traits.  Human eyes blinked up, revealing bright blue irises for the Witcher and Witch to see.</p>
<p>Vesemir stared at the trio, almost violently brought back to when they had each been brought to Kaer Morhen centuries before.  Yennefer’s magic had done something incredible.  It had given the three remaining survivors of the Wolf School a chance to be human... for the first time in nearly five hundred years.</p>
<p>“Yennefer....” Vesemir murmured, staring at the three toddlers.  Geralt, Eskel, and Lambert, now somewhere between the ages of four and five, were looking up at the two adults in absolute curiosity.  There wasn’t a single speck of fear as Geralt toddled over to grasp at the old Witcher’s pant leg.</p>
<p>“It worked perfectly...” Yennefer breathed, kneeling down to try and coax the other two towards her.<br/>Eskel eyed them both, clearly the more cautious of the three, and Lambert promptly approached Yen, reaching out for her.</p>
<p>Yen scooped Lambert up, smiling at Eskel comfortingly, “Come on, dear... I’m Yennefer.”<br/>Eskel wrinkled his nose before he slowly walked over to her, taking hold of her dress.</p>
<p>Vesemir had picked Geralt up, holding the curly haired boy close as the brunette looked around with wide eyes, “Let’s get them fed, then introduce them to Harry and Jaskier. I think Jaskier might react.... unfavorably at first.”</p>
<p>Yen nodded, grimacing as she carried Lambert and guided Eskel out of the room, “Most likely... He did get to see Geralt as he was before.”  </p>
<p>Jaskier was, funnily enough, not as distressed as Vesemir had predicted.  The little brunette apparently could recognize Geralt in any form as the boy promptly charged over from where he and Harry were playing to try and scale Vesemir’s body to reach his friend.</p>
<p>Geralt stared at Jaskier as he was placed on the floor, blinking at the other child with wide eyes before he took the insistent boy's hand and let himself be dragged towards the waiting Harry.<br/>Big green eyes stared at Eskel, and Harry slowly stood up and stumbled over to reach out to him, “Essel!!”</p>
<p>Eskel blinked and tilted his head, stepping towards Harry and letting him fall against him, “Arry.”<br/>Yen sighed in relief.  Enough of Eskel’s memory had remained to at least keep his Child Surprise there.  That would make things easier. </p>
<p> Lambert squirmed in Yen’s arms, petulantly demanding to be let down so that he could get close to the other boys, “Alright, calm down, Lamb.” She laughed as she set the boy down, letting him scramble to Eskel and try to pounce on him.<br/>Vesemir watched the five children, sighing softly as a smile grew on his face, “They’re going to be a handful, Yen....” </p>
<p>“That they are.... and I've got something for you, Ves.  To...Help with the wrangling of the little menaces.”  Yen held out another vial, offering it to him, “It....isn’t as potent or extreme as what these three had.... but... Well, it’ll set your body back into your prime. So that you’ll more easily be able to keep up. Don’t think i haven’t noticed that your body is... well, well beyond its prime.”</p>
<p>Vesemir snorted softly, accepting the vial, “I guess I should thank you then. If this potion does wonders like it’s more advanced variant... we should both be capable of handling these little hellions.”  He tilted his head back, tipping the vial into his mouth.  </p>
<p>Within minutes, Vesemir appeared as he once had in his prime.  His hair darkened as the wrinkles smoothed out.  The slight stomach pudge the old Witcher had developed over the centuries shrank, and muscle grew in its place.</p>
<p>The witcher’s back straightened, the hunch he’d gained from decades upon decades of curling into himself to appear unthreatening leaving him.  When he finally opened his eyes, Vesemir was met with a wide eyed stare from Yennefer, “What? Did it not work properly?”</p>
<p>Yennefer shook her head, “N-no...it worked fine. Just... Well... I can see why many people feared and wanted to actually couple with witchers, even before Geralt became a witcher.”</p>
<p>Vesemir snorted softly, amusement coloring his voice, “Oh?  Am I attractive to you, then, Lady Yennefer?”</p>
<p>Yennefer’s face lit up and the sorceress turned her attention to the five boys watching them with wide curious eyes.</p>
<p>Harry stumbled to his feet, making his way to her and holding out his hands to be held.</p>
<p>Yennefer smiled, kneeling and picking up the dark haired child, gently kissing his hair, “.... So, we’ll need to...arrange some paperwork for the others. Otherwise, we might have too many questions.”<br/>Vesemir nodded in agreement, watching the four other boys begin tussling, giggles and shrieks of delight filling the air, “Agreed. Triss can help with that.”</p>
<p>“Indeed.” Yennefer’s voice was lost in the shouting and laughter, but Vesemir caught the fondness bleeding into the words...and something twinged in his chest. What it was, he wasn’t sure... but something told him things would be vastly different now.</p>
<p>Three years later found Vesemir and Yennefer almost desperate for some level of assistance. <br/> The five boys had, at first, been relatively easy to handle.  </p>
<p>Jaskier and Harry had been adjusting to new surroundings, and Eskel, Geralt, and Lambert had had each other to amuse themselves.  </p>
<p>Now, with the boys all approaching seven and eight years old, a whole different level of hell had been reached.</p>
<p>As had been predicted, Lambert was a hellion. <br/>The boy had apparently decided that he was going to become an absolute menace, constantly disappearing and finding his way in the strangest of places.   </p>
<p>Yennefer thanked every deity that had ever accepted prayers that Harry preferred to follow Eskel around instead of Lambert, because having the child that she had adopted as her own climbing the towers and walls would have given her a heart attack far sooner.</p>
<p>“Lambert, get your arse down from there this instant!” She barked, stalking across the courtyard and using her magic to forcibly levitate the mischievous boy to the ground from the damned platform he’d climbed onto.</p>
<p>“Nenna!! Noooo!” Lambert whined, flailing as he was lifted, “Wanna climb!”</p>
<p>“Absolutely not, you were told to stay away from these damn structures without Vesemir here with you! Inside, go on.” She ushered him inside, irritated.  Damnit, she was going to have a conversation with Vesemir about putting a barrier up to keep the kids from the training structures with her or Vesemir as chaperones.  </p>
<p>Especially Lambert, because the damn brat had taken to jumping off things and that was not alright, with Harry mimicking the other boys with various habits.</p>
<p>Yennefer sighed to herself as she allowed Lambert to take off, watching him disappear down the hall, listening for the shouts as he found his brothers and pounced.</p>
<p>“He was on the balance beams again, wasn’t he?” A male voice, one that rarely graced the halls of Kaer Morhen, spoke up behind her, amusement evident.</p>
<p>Yennefer rolled her eyes and turned around, “Letho. I wasn’t expecting you to be back so soon. You only left a week ago.”  Violet eyes searched the massive man’s face, “Of course, you’re welcome to stay however long you wish.”</p>
<p>Massive arms crossed, Letho of Gulet quirked an eyebrow at her, “I finished my contract sooner than expected... and I heard that Merigold was back.... She is, right?”</p>
<p>That was a new development.  Yennefer hummed and nodded, “She is. Probably in the sitting room with Harry, Eskel, Jaskier, and Geralt.  She’s been tutoring them.... In fact, I think she intends on staying here for the foreseeable future.”</p>
<p>Letho nodded, starting past her, “Yeah? Might do the same, if it’s alright with Vesemir. Could use a safe place to decompress and relax for a while.”<br/>A faint smirk crossed Yennefer’s face.  So she’d been right. Letho was interested in Triss.  She was going to have to let Vesemir know.</p>
<p>“Get that smirk off your face, Vengerberg.” Letho grunted, not once looking back as he walked down the hall, “I’m only staying cause I need a place to lay low for a bit.”</p>
<p>“Sure, Letho, sure” Yennefer chuckled, “There’s a room near Triss’ that’s available.”</p>
<p>Gold eyes glared back at her for a moment before the Viper grunted and continued on his way, passing the room that Triss was currently in.<br/>Yennefer laughed as she followed, stopping and poking her head into the room to check on the boys.</p>
<p>Triss sat with Harry, helping him write his name in modern English and Elder, quietly teaching him the differences while Eskel, Geralt, Jaskier, and Lambert all sat together working on their own paper. She glanced up at Yennefer, smiling as she sat up again, “Come to check on the boys? Lambert tried to start up a brawl, but I put a stop to that, fortunately.”</p>
<p>“Good. I was a little wary.... Since I found him on the balance beams again.” Yennefer walked in, sitting down carefully beside Harry, smiling proudly at the stuttered lettering on the paper, “Good job, little fox.  You’re doing well.”</p>
<p>Harry looked at her, beaming happily, “Auntie helped! I can write my name in Elder and English!”<br/>“Good. Can you write Eskel’s name?” Yennefer asked, smiling fondly.</p>
<p>Harry nodded, tongue poking out as he turned to the paper again, carefully writing his best friend’s name.  He held up the paper proudly after he finished writing the name in Elder and English, smiling radiantly at Yennefer, “All done, Mama!”</p>
<p>Yennefer took the paper, nodding in approval, “Good job, son.” She leaned in and kissed his head, setting the paper back on the table, “You’re learning so quickly.”</p>
<p>Harry beamed, green eyes sparkling happily at the praise, “Can I show Papa? Please, Mama? I did it all right and everything!”</p>
<p>Yennefer nodded, smiling as she stood and took Harry’s hand, “Yes, let’s go show Papa your hard work.” She winked at Triss as she walked the boy out.</p>
<p>Eskel made a small sound of disappointment, but continued on his own work, scowling as he practiced his own writing.</p>
<p>Triss smiled after her friend, giving a quiet laugh as Harry waved goodbye.</p>
<p>Yennefer walked with Harry towards Vesemir’s study, listening to her child chatter happily about the game he and Eskel had made up, some sort of tag-like game only with more tackling and climbing, “I told you to stop climbing things, little fox.”</p>
<p>Harry pouted up at her, “Mama, we climb trees! And Jask and Ger stay on the ground for us. Promise, being careful!”</p>
<p>“I still don’t like it.” Yennefer sighed, knocking on the study door before letting herself and Harry in, “Vesemir? Harry wants to show you something.”</p>
<p>Vesemir glanced over, blinking at them curiously, “You have something, pup?”</p>
<p>“Here, Papa!” Harry cried, pulling from Yennefer’s hand and running over to shove the paper onto Vesemir’s desk, “Here! Wrote my name and Eskel’s! Like Auntie Triss said to do!!”</p>
<p>Vesemir gently picked him up, settling him into his lap, “Let's see then, pup.” He pulled the paper forward to look at it, a proud rumble echoed in the Witcher’s chest, “Good job. Your penmanship is looking wonderful...”</p>
<p>“That’s good, right Papa?” Harry asked, beaming up at him, “I did what Auntie Triss said!”</p>
<p>“You did, pup.” Vesemir gently ruffled his hair, “You did really good.”</p>
<p>Harry cheered happily, throwing his hands into the air, thumping back against Vesemir’s chest.</p>
<p>Yennefer chuckled, watching them warmly, “Letho’s come to the Keep and is going to stick around for a bit, if that’s alright with you.”</p>
<p>“Hm. Honestly, we could use another live in Witcher to help with the little menaces.  I’m sure he can fix up a room for himself with no problem.  Merigold’ll be pleased to find out he’s going to stick around for a bit.”</p>
<p>“Oh yes, and Letho is going to be pleased to be sticking around. I can practically feel the intrigue and desire pouring out of both of them.” Yennefer snorted, “It’s disgustingly adorable.”  </p>
<p>“Let them figure out their own thing, Yen.” Vesemir chuckled, shaking his head, “We’ve got enough on our plate with the boys and ourselves.”</p>
<p>Yennefer blinked, her face turning red, “I.... Well, you’ve got a point, Ves....”</p>
<p>A pointed look of amusement crossed the Wolf Witcher’s face, “Now, pup, why don’t we go to get some lunch, hm?”</p>
<p>Harry gasped and scrambled off of Vesemir’s lap, excited, “LUNCH! Leggo eat, Papa!!” He grabbed Vesemir’s hand and began dragging the Witcher along.</p>
<p>Vesemir chuckled, following Harry out the door, listening to Yennefer laugh behind him.</p>
<p>The next few years were filled with Letho and Triss dancing around each other and Triss adopting Jaskier, deciding the boy deserved to have a mother who would properly care for him.  Two weeks after, Jaskier began calling Letho dad.</p>
<p>This caused Vesemir to laugh long and hard and Triss to go red. The two had started dating, after all, and Letho had found himself doting on the boy. It was, Yennefer thought, to be expected.</p>
<p>The other boys had decided, it seemed, that they didn't have parents. Geralt referred to Yennefer as Nenna, like Eskel and Lambert did, and Vesemir is Ves. Harry, as he had since he was able to speak, called the duo Mom and Dad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diagon Alley and Hogwarts Express</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to go ahead and throw chapter three up as well. :) I'm still working on four and five but soon as I can i will post them!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's eleventh birthday came with no less than seven different letters inviting him to magical schools.  Yennefer curled her lip at each one, "...why should we send him to these wretched places? He's learning magic from me and is learning Witcher skills."</p>
<p>Vesemir snorted softly, "Considering that he's of the common magical blood, regardless of his Child Surprise status, it might be for the best to send him. I don't like it any better than you do."</p>
<p>".... Hm. I suppose we could send him to Beauxbatons. Jaskier had recieved a letter from them as well. It would suit them well, being somewhere fairly close." Yennefer thoughtfully eyed the letters.</p>
<p>"....send me to Hogwarts." Harry's voice was quiet and solemn, looking up at his parents, "I...want to go to school where my birth parents did."</p>
<p>Yennefer groaned, covering her face, "Why must you sound so serious, cub? Oh alright, you can go to Hogwarts. But if there's any fishy shit, I'm pulling you out."</p>
<p>Vesemir chuckled at Yennefer's words, "And Lambert is going with you. We can't let you get hurt, after all."</p>
<p>"Dad, Lambert will cause Chaos and destroy everything." Harry pouted, "Why can't Eskel go with me?"</p>
<p>"Eskel and Geralt are already enrolled in Durmstrang Institute. I'm not going through the paperwork needed to transfer them." Vesemir grunted, "Lambert is going with you and won't be that much of a menace."</p>
<p>Harry sighed, but nodded, flopping against his mother's side, "Oh alright. I guess it's fine."</p>
<p>Yennefer chuckled, kissing his hair, "It'll be fine."</p>
<p>/////<br/>Diagon Alley proved to be a….trial for Harry, Lambert and Yennefer.  </p>
<p>The crowd became supremely touchy the instant someone spotted Harry's distinctive lightning bolt scar and the sorceress had to use her chaos as a barrier against the masses.</p>
<p>Harry stuck close to her side, uncomfortable as they passed through the pub hiding the entrance, "...I know I supposedly ended some great evil but…"</p>
<p>Lambert scoffed, walking beside Yen, also fairly close because of the sheer amount of people around them, "They're all idiots, Har. Every last one of them."</p>
<p>"I gathered that much, thanks brother." Harry growled, grunting as they approached the robes shop.</p>
<p>"You two go inside and get your measurements for your school clothes, I'll go collect your books….  Meet me at the wand shop when you're done. We'll get the wands and go to the apothecary to check out the potions supplies. If they're not up to my standards we'll pick our own at home."</p>
<p>Harry and Lambert nodded, going into the robes shop shortly after Yennefer disappeared into the crowd.</p>
<p>An assistant kindly led them into a fitting room and onto stools, alongside a blonde boy also getting fitted.</p>
<p>The boy eyed them, then studied their clothing with a faint frown.<br/>The duo wore tunics and breeches, clothing that wouldn't be unusual outside of a renaissance festival, also wouldn't get a second glance in muggle company.</p>
<p>"...Hogwarts?" The boy asked, after his silent assessment.<br/>Lambert grunted quietly and Harry nodded, "Yeah. Both of us.  Our brothers attend Durmstrang," </p>
<p>Something about the look in the blonde's eyes made Harry say the words, "We've a friend in Beauxbatons as well.</p>
<p>The boy nodded, scoffing quietly, "Good you must be *our* kind then."</p>
<p>Lambert's eyes narrowed, "what do you mean by that? 'our kind'?"</p>
<p>Harry gave him a sharp look as the blonde rolled his eyes, "Obviously I mean the non-magic sort. The ones who don't have an ounce of magical lineage."</p>
<p>Lambert's eye ticked slightly and he growled, ignoring Harry's quiet hiss of "lamb, stand down", "What's it matter if someone's family has no magic? If someone has the gift, they have the right to learn how to use it."</p>
<p>The assistants working on Harry and Lambert both quietly informed them they were done and let them down before the blonde boy could retort.</p>
<p>Harry grabbed Lambert's arm and pulled him to the door as the blonde drawled, "See you at Hogwarts, I suppose."</p>
<p>Lambert hissed and pulled his arm from Harry's grip once outside, "What the hell-?"</p>
<p>"We're not even at school yet and you're making enemies." Harry sighed, "come on, Mom's waiting for us at the wand shop."<br/>Lambert grumbled but followed him, "I'm not making enemies, Har. I'm just making-"</p>
<p>"Enemies. You're being anta- antago- ugh... you're being mean!" Harry huffed, "Stop it."</p>
<p>Lambert rolled his eyes, but dutifully went silent, following Harry towards the wand shop.</p>
<p>Yennefer waited for them by the door and raised an eyebrow at the expressions on their faces, "Do I want to know?"</p>
<p>"No ma'am." Lambert grumbled, sulking as he pulled away from Harry and crossed his arms.</p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes, "It's fine, Mom. So...this the wand shop?"<br/>"It is." Yennefer nodded, "in you go..both of you.  Yes Lambert, you too."</p>
<p>The two walked in and Lambert hissed quietly at the feel of magic in the air, "....holy-"</p>
<p>Harry tilted his head, humming softly as the magic almost tingled on his skin, "It feels so strange. Compared to ours, Mom."<br/>Yennefer nodded, entering the building behind her boys, "It does."</p>
<p>"Ahh I wondered when I would be seeing you, Mr. Vengerberg." An old man had practically appeared beside them, smiling slightly, "Welcome to Ollivander's… I am Mr. Ollivander."<br/>Harry and Lambert both tensed up, moving into defensive positions, making the old man laugh, "Fear not, Witcherlings. I mean no harm. Come, let us find your wand match."</p>
<p>Yennefer frowned, hand clenching both boys' shoulders, ".... I beg your pardon?"</p>
<p>"Ah, yes yes…..I recognize the Old symbols for Witchers, Lady Vengerberg.  I am very knowledgeable in the ancient ways...and I am also very loyal to the ancient ways. Your secrets will remain secrets with me." Ollivander began poking through wands, hemming and hawing as he went, shoving wands to Lambert and Harry as he walked.</p>
<p>The two shared looks as they accepted the wands, only to have them taken away before they could even swish them.</p>
<p>Lambert growled after the third one, "Make up your mind!"</p>
<p>Ollivander hummed, eyeing Lambert, "Ah… I think I know what to give you- here; blackthorn, dragon heartstring, 9 ¼ inches, reasonably pliable-"</p>
<p>Lambert, about to simply chuck the wand at the old man, froze in surprise when the wand touched his fingers. Warmth spread from the tips of his fingers through his hand, almost like the feel of a Sign, "....whoa…."</p>
<p>"Excellent!" Ollivander beamed, turning to Harry and presenting a fourth wand to him, tutting thoughtfully when it caused a vase to explode, "Not quite. Close though… I wonder…" he pulled a case from the wall, eyeing it thoughtfully, "Here, Mr. Vengerberg. Try this one."</p>
<p>Harry eyed him, frowning as he took the wand, eyes widening slightly when warmth flooded his fingers, "....oh…!"</p>
<p>"Curious….curious…." Ollivander mused, drawing a glare from Yennefer.</p>
<p>"What is curious, wandmaster?" Yennefer asked sharply, frowning.<br/>".... You see, each wand is as unique as the dragon, phoenix, or unicorn it's core comes from…. However, occasionally the animal offers two cores, for two separate wands…. It is curious that young Harry here is destined for this wand… when it's brother gave him that scar."</p>
<p>Harry tensed, eyes narrowing, "...what…?"</p>
<p>Yennefer frowned, "....I see."</p>
<p>"I think it is safe to say that Mr. Vengerberg is destined for great things…. As all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did terrible, but great things." Ollivander hummed, "...but I digress… fourteen galleons, please."</p>
<p>Yennefer scowled but paid up, ushering the boys out after a few minutes, ".... We'll need to monitor things, I think"</p>
<p>Harry nodded, "I'll be writing weekly, don't worry."</p>
<p>The sorceress smiled and hugged him, kissing his hair, "That's a good lad…. How about we go home? I'm sure Eskel is excited to hear about your trip here."</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>The Hogwarts Express was… not terribly exciting.  Lambert had apparently expected something a little more interesting than a steam train...but what could one do about how magicals worked?</p>
<p>Harry grumbled as they found a compartment and settled in together, they'd been behind a large family of redheads and had almost gotten trambled by the twins of the family.</p>
<p>Lambert flopped into the seat and covered his face, "Wake me up when we get there."</p>
<p>"No way, you're gonna stay awake and help me fend off others." Harry snapped, kicking him, "Sit up you lazy arse."<br/>"Ow! You jerk, that hurt!" Lambert whined, waving a hand at him.<br/>"Oh please. You've fallen down a cliff, I don't want to hear your whining." Harry growled, "Sit up."</p>
<p>The door opened and a head of redhair peeked in nervously, "uh...oh… sorry- could- could I join you? Everywhere else is full…."<br/>Lambert looked to Harry, shrugging. They wouldn't be able to talk freely, but he didn't care.</p>
<p>Harry sighed, "Come on in. I'm Harry Vengerberg. He's Lambert Morhen."</p>
<p>The boy looked relieved and quickly came into the compartment, putting his trunk overhead, "Ron, Ron Weasley."</p>
<p>Harry nodded, "Nice to meet you, Ron."</p>
<p>The ginger nodded, sitting down beside Lambert and smiling, "You're either not from Great Britain or not magical, I don't recognize the names?"</p>
<p>Harry blinked, surprised, "ah… well, we're kinda mixed? We grew up around magic but in a mostly non magical way, if that makes sense."</p>
<p>Lambert grunted, "We were raised to not use magic for all our problems."</p>
<p>Ron nodded, looking curious, "Really? What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"We only use magic for fighting or healing," Lambert grunted, eyeing Ron with a frown, "and even then we're encouraged to use other methods. Magic is a last resort."</p>
<p>Ron stared at them, nodding, "Honestly, most magical kids can't use their magic at home either, do that's not so strange… but you guys know all about magic and all, right? Like who's famous and everything? I've heard that we're supposed to have Harry Potter in our class this year."</p>
<p>Harry frowned, head tilting slightly, "What's so exciting about that? We're… kind of isolated from common magical society. We don't talk to other magical kids."</p>
<p>Ron gaped at him, looking shocked, "Harry Potter is the Boy-Who-Lived! He's the only person who survived an attack from You-Know-Who!"</p>
<p>"....who?" Lambert asked, staring at him, "Who do we know? Nenna and Ves told us about a character named Lord Voldemort who murdered people all over…. And he's the one who orphaned that Harry Potter kid."</p>
<p>Ron made a horrified sound at the name, "You said it?! No one says the name!"</p>
<p>"Why wouldn't you say it?" Harry asked sharply, "Fear of name only increases the wielder's power. It's one of the first lessons my parents taught us."</p>
<p>Ron shook his head, "I just know it's bad to say. My mom and dad taught us all to never say it."</p>
<p>Harry and Lambert shared a look, Lambert gave a shrug and Harry turned back to Ron, "Strange. That is falling right into the trap that Voldemort wanted."</p>
<p>Lambert nodded, "He wanted to be so fear inducing that even his name inspired fear. That's how you give him power, being afraid of his name."</p>
<p>Ron stared at them, "I...but… it doesn't matter anyway, he's gone.  Something happened that night he tried to kill Harry Potter and he was killed."</p>
<p>Lambert almost asked Ron if there was physical proof of this. Had the magical folk found Voldemort's body? Why were they so scared of the name if he was dead?</p>
<p>Harry kicked his leg, silencing any of those questions, "....right…. Well, in that case, I'm not going to stop saying his name. Nevermind that Dad would make me run the walls for being so willing to fear."<br/>Ron frowned at them, looking confused, "right… uh…"<br/>Lambert grumbled, crossing his arms, "So… we aren't very familiar with Hogwarts, I'm guessing you've got family that's shared stuff."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah!" Ron nodded, starting off into stories from his brothers.</p>
<p>The door opened after several minutes, a boy with brown hair poke his head in, a nervous look on his face, "e-excuse me? Have- have any of you seen a toad?"<br/>Ron looked up at him, blinking, "ah...no, we haven't seen any toads."<br/>Harry and Lambert both shook their heads, "No toads."</p>
<p>The boy looked disappointed but nodded, "Right….sorry for interrupting. If you see him-"<br/>"We'll find you at school." Lambert said, "One of us will catch it."</p>
<p>The boy sniffed and left them, closing the door. Ron wrinkled his nose, "if I had a toad I'd get rid of it as quickly as I could. Though I can't say too much, I've got Scabbers." He indicated the rat sitting in his lap.<br/>"He used to be my brother Percy's. But my parents got him an owl for getting prefect."<br/>Lambert hummed, "Harry and I each have an owl. Our folks got one for each of us."</p>
<p>Ron stared at them, "Ah… yeah...my parents...uh… couldn't... didn't have enough-"<br/>Lambert hummed, shrugging,"You've got a big family. I mean… it's not shameful to not have much money... you've got a full loving family. Not everyone does, y'know. Harry and I were adopted. My parents abandoned me and Harry's died."</p>
<p>Ron blinked at him in surprise, "Ah...I... reckon you've got a point… er… I'm sorry."<br/>Lambert shook his head, "Not your fault..you didn't know. Just...just don't take your family for granted."</p>
<p>Harry nodded, looking up as the door opened and an elderly witch poked her head in, "Anything off the trolley, dears?"</p>
<p>Lambert perked up, eyes widening, "Sweets? Harry?"<br/>"I'll get it." Harry stood and quickly went over, "Ah… hm. Let me get four of everything. For each of us."</p>
<p>Ron's eyes widened, "you don't have to-!"</p>
<p>"I want to." Harry brought the pile of candy and cakes back into the compartment, "Let's dig in? I expect we've still got a while."</p>
<p>Lambert immediately split his share off, grinning, "Thanks, Harry. Oh, what're these? Jelly beans?"</p>
<p>"Oh those-!" Ron spoke through a mouthful of pumpkin pastry, "They mean it when they say every flavor.. there's normal flavors and then stuff like grass and bogey and worms-"</p>
<p>"Oh man, Eskel and Geralt have been holding out on us!" Lambert cried, "Those jerks!"</p>
<p>Harry snorted as he sucked on a sugar quill, "You say that solely 'cause you want to find the bad flavors and give them to Ger and Esk."</p>
<p>"Oh you underestimate my plans, Harry. I'm going to give Jaskier the vomit flavored ones and hope he pukes all over Geralt's precious collection of horse figures." Lambert grinned, "it'll be hilarious."</p>
<p>"Oh yes, especially when Geralt hunts you down, kicks your arse and drags you by the ear to his room to clean the mess up." Harry snorted, "You're a terrible person."</p>
<p>Lambert hummed and shrugged, "I am what I am. Oh what's this?  'chocolate frog?' This isn't gonna hop around is it?"<br/>"it's a spell." Ron answered, "They've got one good jump in them and that's all."</p>
<p>Lambert eyed the box, "Hm…"</p>
<p>"If you're just going to be planning pranks, I'm going to take all of your candy, Lambert" Harry grumbled, "Geralt is gonna be mad enough with you trying to get Jaskier sick."</p>
<p>Ron watched them curiously, head tilting, "Who're these people you're talking about? I mean-! You don't have to say-!"</p>
<p>Harry grinned at him, "Our siblings. Geralt, Jaskier, and Eskel are our older siblings and they're attending different magical schools. Eskel and Geralt are at Durmstrang?" He glanced at Lambert for confirmation.<br/>The other boy nodded, "Yeah. They're like a year or two ahead of us. Jask is at Beauxbatons."</p>
<p>Ron gasped softly, "Durmstrang? Really? I don't know much about either of those schools…."</p>
<p>"Neither do we." Lambert answered, shrugging, "Only that Durmstrang is cold as a fuckin' iceberg and Beauxbatons is somewhere fairly warm.  Geralt and Eskel's school robes are really thick…. Jaskier's are nice and thin."<br/>Ron shrugged, "Dunno..the schools all keep their locations pretty secret. Have you two learned any spells?"</p>
<p>"Not really." Harry sighed, "Mom and dad didn't want us to be tempted to... mischief with magic."</p>
<p>Signs and decoctions didn't count...right?</p>
<p>Lambert snickered, "True, that. They were mighty pissed when they caught us attempting that levitation charm to get into the rafters."</p>
<p>Harry laughed, "Yeah, we got sent for laps around the Keep."</p>
<p>Ron chuckled, "at least you're not blowing stuff up, my brothers, Fred and George are constantly-"</p>
<p>"Constantly what?" A voice from the door spoke up, "Wotcher, making friends already, Ronnie?"</p>
<p>Harry and Lambert both looked to the speaker, staring at the identical twins that were peering in at them.  The one speaking beamed and bowed, "Fred and George at your service! Ron's not being crude or anything, is he?"</p>
<p>"Bah. I was more worried this arse was gonna scare him off." Harry grinned, elbowing Lambert with a smirk.</p>
<p>The other rolled his eyes and kicked him, "Toss off. You're the one who's scary."</p>
<p>The second twin grinned at them, looking delighted by the banter, "Brothers? You look similar enough!"</p>
<p>"We might as well be brothers." Harry smiled, "We grew up together."</p>
<p>Lambert nodded, leaning back and shoving a struggling chocolate frog into his mouth, "Grew up in the same home."</p>
<p>The twins nodded before excusing themselves, claiming a friend had something to show them and Ron gave Harry and Lambert relieved looks, "I'm sorry about them. They're menaces-"</p>
<p>"No! I need more allies against my brothers!" Lambert cried, raising an arm, "You have no idea how obnoxious they are because they're older than us."</p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes, chewing on a bonbon, "You're obnoxious. You said something about spells, Ron, so you know any?"</p>
<p>"George gave me one, but I haven't tried it get-" Ron frowned thoughtfully, taking his wand out and motioning to the rat sitting in his lap, "it's supposed to turn him yellow."</p>
<p>Lambert eyed the rat, shrugging, "go for it. Might not even work, honestly."</p>
<p>Ron shrugged, raising his wand, mouth opening...and getting interrupted by the door opening again.</p>
<p>Lambert groaned, "For fuck's sake- we haven't seen any damn toads-"</p>
<p>Harry, actually looking before shooting his mouth off, blinked at the girl standing in the doorway, "Can we help you?"</p>
<p>"You- you've obviously not seen the toad I'm searching for but- are you doing magic?" The girl asked, stepping into the compartment and sitting primly by Ron.</p>
<p>The redhead looked at her, startled, "Ah...uh...yeah a spell my brother gave me-"</p>
<p>"Go on then." The girl spoke.</p>
<p>Lambert's eye twitched, staring at her while Ron cleared his throat and attempted the spell, "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow- turn this stupid fat rat yellow!"<br/>The wand sparked briefly, but nothing actually happened.  Lambert sighed in disappointment, "A joke then, from your brothers. Damn."</p>
<p>The girl frowned, "Clearly that's not a real spell.  I've tried some from our books and they've all worked for me… oh, I'm Hermione Granger."</p>
<p>Harry eyed the girl, "Harry Vengerberg." He nodded towards Lambert, "Lambert Morhen. He's a sourpuss, don't mind him."</p>
<p>Lambert growled at him, but didn't protest. Instead he reached out and poked at Scabbers, "I think maybe his whiskers are a bit lighter. Hard to tell."</p>
<p>Ron scowled, "Doubt it. George gave me a bad spell."</p>
<p>Hermione eyed them, huffing quietly before standing up, "you should all get into your robes. We ought to be arriving soon." She disappeared from the doorway and Harry quickly closed the door.</p>
<p>Lambert threw his hands up, "She reminded me of someone unpleasant and now I need something to cleanse my brain!"</p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes, standing to root around in his trunk for his robes, "Lamb, shut up and stop being rude. We should go ahead and clean up our treats and get ready, in case we really are approaching Hogwarts."</p>
<p>Lambert grumbled but stood and dug his own robes out, Ron copied them a moment later.</p>
<p>Within the hour, the train began slowing down and Lambert glanced out the window again, "Hey look, a village. Hogsmeade right? That's what the Hogwarts, a History said."</p>
<p>Harry hummed, peering out as well, "Must be. So we're finally here… "</p>
<p>Ron straightened his robes as the train finally rattled to a stop, "Ready? I dunno much about what we'll see going in the first time. All of my brothers are hush hush about it."</p>
<p>Lambert hummed, "Tradition, I bet. Let's wait a moment, let the worst of the crowd go first."</p>
<p>Harry nodded, standing up with his brother, "Yeah. Gotcha."</p>
<p>The three soon followed other first year students onto the platform, everyone sticking together in an almost protective manner.</p>
<p>A massive man, bigger than even Letho, waved a lantern in the air, calling out over the hubbub of students, "Firs' years! Firs' years this way!"</p>
<p>Ron's eyes widened and he stepped closer to Harry and Lambert, "Blimey, he's huge….!"</p>
<p>Lambert whistled quietly, "Bigger than fucking Letho too. Damn."</p>
<p>Harry nodded, following the crowd of eleven year olds, "Yeah, he's gigantic."</p>
<p>The students were ushered into small boats in groups of four.</p>
<p>Harry, Ron and Lambert all claimed a boat, with Hermione joining them to Ron and Lambert's annoyance.</p>
<p>Harry ignored his brother's grumbling, listening to Hermione babble nervously about the things she'd read. The girl was nervous and excited...she honestly reminded Harry of Jaskier with how she babbled and chattered her nerves away. It was oddly comforting as the little boat began to move across the lake.</p>
<p>Lambert was staring down into the water, "whoa- what the- I think I saw a merperson!" He started to lean forward to try and catch a glimpse and Ron grabbed his robes, "Don't! There's a giant squid in there too, I heard!"</p>
<p>Harry perked up, but before he could even attempt to move to look into the water, the little boat drifted around a cliff face…<br/>And Hogwarts stood before them.</p>
<p>Lambert looked up, eyes going wide at the sight of the castle, "....okay, that's kind cool."</p>
<p>Harry nodded, staring at the battlements and spires in awe, "It's beautiful."</p>
<p>It wasn't Kaer Morhen...but Hogwarts had a beauty that Kaer Morhen had never held, even before it had been initially destroyed many centuries before.</p>
<p>The boats finally reached the shore at the base of the castle and the first years began climbing out.</p>
<p>Lambert looked around, moving to help Harry out, then helping Hermione from the boat.</p>
<p>The girl looked surprised and smiled, but before she could actually thank him, Lambert scurried over to a rock nearby, retching as quietly as he could.</p>
<p>The giant approached him and patted Lambert on the back, "Let it out, laddy. We're about to head up to the castle."</p>
<p>Lambert groaned, standing straight and wiping his mouth and rejoining Harry, "Not a word."</p>
<p>Harry smiled, eyes bright, "No promises."</p>
<p>The giant led the gaggle of students up to the castle gates, approaching a pair of great oak doors.<br/>He knocked three times, and bowed his head to the severe looking woman than answered, "The firs' years, Professor Mcgonagall."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys get Sorted!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The woman studied them all before leading them through the doors, "Before you join the rest of the school, you will be Sorted into your Houses. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin.  Here, your House will be like your family.  Behave properly, complete your work and you will be rewarded by House Points. Misbehavior will be punished, resulting in the loss of those points.  Now… you will wait here. I will come collect you all shortly for the Sorting Ceremony."</p><p>Lambert grumbled, watching her leave, "How're we getting Sorted? Fighting? A test?"</p><p>Hermione frowned in thought, murmuring to herself and Ron shrugged, "Fred told me we had to fight a mountain troll."</p><p>Harry snorted softly, "Somehow, I really doubt that. Literally no one here is trained to even fight a crup, let alone a troll."</p><p>"Hey!" Lambert whined, "I'm more than capable of handling a troll! Don't you lie!"</p><p>"Lambert, you vomited after we got off the boats..I think a troll would beat your arse." Harry laughed, "I heard you trying to conceal it when you got off the boat."</p><p>"...shut up." Lambert grumbled, his boasting suitably cowed.</p><p>Harry smirked, turning away when McGonagall returned to them.<br/>"Follow me," the witch called, "Single file. When your name is called, step up to the stool to place the Sorting Hat upon your head."</p><p>Ron gave a quiet hiss, "I'll kill fred! Going on about wrestling a troll!"</p><p>"Well damn." Lambert sighed, following the throng of first years.</p><p>Harry snorted, looking up when the other students let out quiet gasps of awe, "Whoa- lamb, look at that!"</p><p>The other boy looked up, let out a sound of reluctant delight, and looked back at him, "We're asking Nenna to do that to our ceiling when we get home."</p><p>Harry nodded, staring up at the illusion of the night sky, grinning, "Oh yes, we're definitely asking her to do that."</p><p>The first years stopped behind McGonagall, watching as she stepped up onto a dais and set an old, crumpled hat onto a stool.</p><p>The hat seemed to shake itself and a rip opened over the rim,</p><p>"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,<br/>But don't judge on what you see,<br/>I'll eat myself if you can find<br/>A smarter hat than me.</p><p>You can keep your bowlers black,<br/>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br/>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat<br/>And I can cap them all.</p><p>There's nothing hidden in your head<br/>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br/>So try me on and I will tell you<br/>Where you ought to be.</p><p>You might belong in Gryffindor,<br/>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br/>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry<br/>Set Gryffindors apart;</p><p>You might belong in Hufflepuff,<br/>Where they are just and loyal,<br/>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true<br/>And unafraid of toil;</p><p>Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,<br/>if you've a ready mind,<br/>Where those of wit and learning,<br/>Will always find their kind;</p><p>Or perhaps in Slytherin<br/>You'll make your real friends,<br/>Those cunning folks use any means<br/>To achieve their ends.</p><p>So put me on! Don't be afraid!<br/>And don't get in a flap!<br/>You're in safe hands (though I have none)<br/>For I'm a Thinking Cap!"</p><p>The four tables, filled with students from twelve to seventeen, burst into applause as the Hat bowed to each table and Lambert whispered, "what the actual fuck was that?"</p><p>Harry snorted quietly, muttering to him, "Well, you've got nowhere to go. Chivalry? Patience? Cunning? Wit? That goes against your whole personality, Lamb."</p><p>"fuck you." Lambert pinched his arm, glaring at him.</p><p>  She turned to them all and began to call out names.</p><p>Abbott, Hannah was the first, letting the hat fall over her eyes.  HUFFLEPUFF </p><p>Bones, Susan followed her into Hufflepuff.</p><p>Lambert stared at the Hat, frowning and absently touching the wolf's head medallion around his throat, "hm. Charmed object. Weird."</p><p>".... Lambert. We're in a magic school. What did you expect?" Harry groaned, rubbing his face as the crowd of eleven year olds began thinning out.</p><p>Hermione went up as her name was called, letting the hat fall over her eyes…. GRYFFINDOR echoed from the Hat and Lambert tilted his head, "Huh...with how brainy she sounded, I expected that wit house."</p><p>Harry hummed nodding in agreement. Malfoy, Draco was called next and Harry pawed at his brother, "Lamb, that's the guy who you tried to fight at Diagon Alley!"</p><p>"Oh hey! It is! Think he'll be a bitch here too?"</p><p>Ron snorted with laughter at Lambert's tone, "You tried to fight him?"</p><p>"He was talking to us like we were stupid! Of course I did! Harry stopped me."</p><p>"Because Mom would have told Dad and then you would've had to run the Path down the mountain." Harry snorted, amused, "You're next I think."</p><p>Morhen, Lambert echoed out and Lambert smirked as he swaggered up to the Hat….well, swaggered as much as an eleven year old could.</p><p>Harry rubbed his face, muttering, "My brother is an idiot."</p><p>The Hat hemmed and hawed for a few moments before shouting GRYFFINDOR!</p><p>Lambert took the Hat off, looking perturbed as he went to the red and gold table.</p><p>Harry sighed to himself, listening as a set of twin girls, Padma and Parvati Patil were sorted into Ravenclaw and Gryffindor respectively… and then a name he hadn't heard since he was old enough to understand he had been adopted echoed into the hall.<br/>Potter, Harry.</p><p>The entire hall went silent for a moment before whispers filled the space.</p><p>Harry stared at McGonagall, startled. He was Harry Potter but….he wasn't Harry Potter now. He was Harry Vengerberg, of Kaer Morhen, and had been that since he had turned seven.</p><p>McGonagall frowned when no one stepped forward, calling the name again, "Harry Potter?"</p><p>Harry's eyes found Lambert's and he gave his brother a look of honest confusion. Surely the magical community would understand that adoption changed a person's name? Why would they use a name that he didn't use?</p><p>Lambert shrugged, motioning for him to go ahead. They'd have to talk about it later.</p><p>Harry sighed and hesitantly stepped up, drawing quiet gasps from the other kids around him. Ron, in particular, looked stunned.</p><p>McGonagall nodded, "Potter. Have a seat."</p><p>Harry frowned at her, but sat down, letting the Hat fall over his eyes.</p><p>A quiet voice murmured in his ear, "My my, a second child raised by a Witcher.  You and your frie- ah. No no, brother. I see now. Vengerberg, correct? Yes, I shall speak with Albus about that-  now- to Sorting you…  courage. Plenty of courage… my, my not a bad mind either…  ambition, but vastly unlike that of Slytherin…"</p><p>Harry tensed slightly, frowning, Not Slytherin.  Not a viper.</p><p>The Hat chuckled "Not Slytherin,eh?  Very well… might as well be…. GRYFFINDOR!"</p><p>The house was shouted to the Hall and Harry quickly ripped the hat off his head and scrambled to Lambert's side, shaking, "Damnit-!"</p><p>"Good thing Nenna gave us that xenovox." Lambert growled in Elder, "We'll call her later."</p><p>Harry nodded, keeping his head down and trying to ignore the stares and whispers from the other students.</p><p>Ron joined them after a bit, frowning at Harry, "You're...Harry Potter?"</p><p>"I used to be." Harry answered, "I'm Harry Vengerberg now. I've been Vengerberg since I was four."</p><p>Ron frowned, but nodded, thoughtful for a moment, "...alright. That makes sense."</p><p>Harry relaxed at his new friend's acceptance, "Thank you, Ron. Just..<br/> Please, I don't want questions about something I don't even remember."</p><p>Lambert made a sound of annoyance, "We got fucking swarmed at Diagon Alley by people asking him all kinds of stupid questions. 'How did you defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?' 'Do you remember what your mother and father look like?' For real, Harry was a baby, he was barely a year old but noooo that doesn't matter-"</p><p>Harry sighed and elbowed his brother, "Lamb, breathe."</p><p>Ron frowned, head tilting, "You're famous, you know… most people would be thrilled-"</p><p>Harry sighed, "Yeah, well, I'd rather not be famous for being made an orphan. It's agitating."</p><p>Ron opened his mouth, about to speak again.  Lambert snapped, slamming a hand onto the table, "Enough. It's making Harry uncomfortable. And you're pissing me off. Drop it. He's Harry Vengerberg."</p><p>Ron flinched away, eyes wide, "A-ah...right...right."</p><p>The feast began after the ancient headmaster, Dumbledore, made a brief speech.</p><p>Harry stared at the spread, then made a face as Lambert began piling his plate high, "Lambert, you are disgusting."</p><p>"Leave me alone. I'm starving." Lambert pointed his fork at Harry, "Let me eat."</p><p>"You literally ate one of *everything* from the train trolley. How are you still hungry?" Harry asked, exasperated, "You're disgusting."</p><p>"Excuse you, your plate is as full as mine!" Lambert huffed, "Bite me."</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, turning to his own plate, "Your plate is overflowing, Lamb."</p><p>"Let me eat. Or we'll find out how strong these damn windows are."</p><p>Harry glowered at him but continued eating.</p><p>Ron eyes them, blinking as the two ate a rather alarming amount of food for a pair of eleven year olds.</p><p>Hermione stared at them, "You're eating a lot-"</p><p>"Big appetite." Lambert grunted, eating, "We're really physical and eat lots cause of it."</p><p>Harry nodded, polishing off his second plate, "What he said. Our folks keep us active."</p><p>Hermione tilted her head, "Like a fitness programme?"</p><p>Lambert shrugged, shoving a chunk of meat into his mouth, "Yeah, basically."</p><p>The girl nodded, returning to her own meal as the other first years began talking about their heritage.</p><p>Seamus Finnegan laughed as he described his parents' situation, "Dad's a muggle. Mum's a witch. Bit of a shock for him."</p><p>"I've got all magical relatives." Neville sighed, "My whole family thought I didn't have magic for the longest time.  They were all so excited when I got my letter."</p><p>Lambert hummed, sitting back, "I dunno what family I had that have magic. I'm an orphan."</p><p>Harry nodded, "Pretty sure both my birth parents had magic, but I'm like Lambert… orphan."</p><p>"Whole family is magic, we got several generations of magic blood." Ron spoke up, "Might have a non-magic cousin somewhere but we don't talk about him much."</p><p>"Both of my parents are dentists." Hermione said, "Non-magical."</p><p>The dinner began to disappear and sweets started to appear on the platters around them.</p><p>Lambert made a sound of delight and began piling his plate up again.</p><p>Harry stared at his brother, nose crinkled in disgust, "You're revolting."</p><p>Lambert waved a hand and started to eat, "I am what I am."</p><p>Dessert continued and the sound of the Hall slowly began to climb as the students finished eating and began talking louder. </p><p>Dumbledore stood at the High Table, beaming at the students, "Welcome to Hogwarts, our first years! Welcome back, to our old hats! A few announcements before we send you on your way to your warm beds.  First, we welcome Professor Quirrel to our roster as Defense against the Dark Arts instructor.  Next, Mr. Filch, our caretaker, requests that everyone remember that there is no magic in the halls.  Third, the Forest is Forbidden to all students, as there are dangerous creatures that call it home.  Finally…. The third floor corridor is forbidden to all who do not wish to suffer a painful death."</p><p>Lambert raised his eyebrows, looking to Harry questioningly. Harry shrugged, mouthing, "no clue."</p><p>The old man smiled winningly and clapped, "And now- everyone is dismissed to their dormitories."</p><p>The hall burst into a symphony of sound as the four tables stood up.</p><p>Harry and Lambert stood and followed the sounds of one of the Gryffindor prefects from the Hall and up several flights of stairs.</p><p>Lambert looked around, trying to figure out the route back. Harry, beside him, did the same, looking to memorize the path.</p><p>The prefect stopped in front of a portrait of a rather large woman and spoke clearly, "Caput Draconis."</p><p>To Harry and Lambert's surprise, the woman smiled and nodded, and the portrait opened up to reveal an entryway.</p><p>Lambert whistled under his breath and followed their classmates inside.  Harry stuck close to him, blinking at the cozy looking room they crowded into.</p><p>"This is the Gryffindor common room." The prefect, who appeared to be a Weasley, with his red hair, "Boys rooms to the right, girls to the left. Bathing rooms are at the foot of the stairs."</p><p>The girls split off after Weasley spoke and the boys headed up to their Dorms.</p><p>Lambert promptly claimed the bed nearest the window and happily flopped down, "Ahhh!"</p><p>Harry laughed and climbed into the bed across from him, "Nice beds, hm?"</p><p>"Yeah." Lambert yawned, kicking off his shoes, "We'll have to memorize every hallways."</p><p>"Mhm." Harry took his robes off, stretching and digging his pajamas out, "Can work on that in the morning."</p><p>Lambert snored in response, making the other boys laugh as they prepared for bed.</p><p>"he didn't even change out of his robes." Finnegan laughed.</p><p>"Let him suffer." Harry laughed, "He'll regret it when he wakes up."</p><p>The boys laughed as they began to settle in bed.  </p><p>Harry laid back, listening to the murmurs of the other boys as they began to drop off into sleep.</p><p>Harry himself sighed and burrowed into the blankets, letting sleep pull him in.</p><p>Class would begin with the sun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys first day of classes. Snape makes an enemy of Harry and Lambert.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following morning, sun greeted Harry and Lambert jogging around the school.</p><p>The duo upon noticing the time started inside, blatantly ignoring the confused looks their classmates gave them.</p><p>"Where the bloody hell did you two go?" Ron asked, an egg halfway to his mouth.</p><p>"Went for a jog." Harry sat down, pulling some eggs over, "Just cause we're here doesn't mean we can slack on keeping ourselves fit."</p><p>"If we did, we'd be in trouble come winter." Lambert snorted, stacking some pancakes onto his own plate, "We'll be jogging every morning, about an hour before sunrise, if anyone wants to join us."</p><p>Ron stared at them, "you're both bloody insane."</p><p>Lambert shrugged, shoveling food into his mouth.</p><p>Harry grinned, eating, "Call us crazy all you want. We know what we're doing."</p><p>Hermione looked at them curiously, "Were you both in sports then, in muggle primary?"</p><p>Harry hummed, "Homeschooled. But yes, we're in sports." Well, if one could call Witcher training a sport.</p><p>The others eyed them curiously until McGonagall came around the table with their class schedules.</p><p>Lambert eyed his, "hm. Potions first thing. Doubt we'll do much more than theory right away."</p><p>"Possibly. But we also had to buy a whole potion kit, remember? Granted, we collected most of our stuff…" Harry shrugged, "We'll find out."</p><p>Breakfast came to an end shortly after and the Gryffindor students started for the dungeons. Harry and Lambert leading the way.</p><p>"How do you know where we're going?" Ron asked, blinking at them in confusion.</p><p>"We gave ourselves a tour." Harry replied, "We're not entirely insane enough to assume where we're going."</p><p>"It took almost all night to find each proper classroom." Lambert hummed, "Fuckin' sucked."</p><p>Ron gaped at them as they walked towards the potions classroom.</p><p>Lambert sniffed as they walked, "Ugh. It's nice and cool down here, but damn, the dampness can react badly with shit."</p><p>Harry nodded, "Unless we're not working with water reactives. Should be fine, Lamb."</p><p>Lambert huffed, coming to a stop as they joined the Slytherin students, "We'll see."</p><p>The green clad first years stared at the Gryffindors, surprise clearly showing that they'd found the potions room so fast.</p><p>One Draco Malfoy stepped forward, clearing his throat, "So, Harry Potter-"</p><p>"Vengerberg." Harry interrupted the blonde before he could get started, "Look, I've got nothing against you, Malfoy. I request that you stand down and leave me alone, in return I will leave you alone. I promise you, you do not want me as an enemy."</p><p>The other students all stared at the two of them, surprise and wariness filling the hall.  </p><p>Draco puffed up, looking very much like a peacock, "Potter, I'm not sure what your family has put into your head but you're not better than me-"</p><p>"By all means," Harry growled, stepping forward, "Continue to assume you know a damn thing about me. I promise, you don't. I'm offering a truce before anything starts."</p><p>Lambert grinned over Harry's shoulder, meeting Draco's eyes, "Go right ahead. Throw it in his face. Give me a reason to protect him."</p><p>Draco was saved from answering by Professor Snape sweeping into the hall like a massive menacing bat, "Inside. Now."</p><p>The students hushed, everyone scurrying into the classroom, splitting into pairs at each table.</p><p>Lambert and Harry stuck together, sharing a look of dismay as they did.  This potions room had nothing on the stillroom or alchemy chamber at Kaer Morhen.</p><p>Lambert frowned, murmuring to his brother, "Gonna have to compensate for contamination. Fuck."</p><p>Harry nodded, eyes narrowing as Snape began calling roll.</p><p>He, like McGonagall the night before, called Potter instead of Vengerberg, and upon Harry's silence sneered at him, "Are you so full of yourself Potter that you are going to ignore your teacher?"</p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow, "Apologies, Professor, but as I told Professor Mcgonagall last night, my surname is *not* Potter. I have been Vengerberg since I was three and I would appreciate it if my Mother's name were used."</p><p>Snape sneered again before continuing the roll call.  Once he'd finished, the man rounded on Harry again, "Potter, tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"</p><p>Harry blinked at him, bewildered by the questioning, "I do believe that creates a power sleeping potion. I've not a clue what it's known by in your world, though."</p><p>Snape looked taken aback, frowning at him, "Where would I look if I were in need of a bezoar?"</p><p>"Stomach of a goat, sir, it's a stone. Poison antidote." Harry answered, confused. Lambert made a sound of confusion as well.</p><p>Snape's sneer returned, "What, then, is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"</p><p>Lambert made another sound as Harry answered again, "Nothing, really. They're the same plant, the name difference could be regional or because the specific plant is a sub-species."</p><p>Snape glared at him, "Read ahead, have you? Trying to upstage your classmates?"</p><p>"No sir." Harry shook his head, "My mother is a sorceress, she insisted I know as much as possible about potions and poisons."</p><p>Lambert tilted his head, eyes on Snape, "I know all of that stuff too. Like how majority of the potions ingredients we're working with are highly explosive when exposed to water."</p><p>"Twenty points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn, Morhen." The man turns away from them, "Everyone take out your journals and begin taking notes."</p><p>The students shared a look and Harry elbowed Lambert to keep him from standing up, hissing under his breath, "Shush. Do not start anything you arse."</p><p>Lambert scowled but kept silent as their professor began lecturing about the Boil Curing Potion.</p><p>Harry and Lambert began collecting their ingredients once they'd written down the instructions.</p><p>"Hm. Not near as poisonous as what we're used to." Harry mused, "At least there's no drowner brains."</p><p>Lambert snorted softly, nodding, "True. Should not have any explosions or anything."</p><p>"There best not be." Harry sighed, "Or I'll have to let Father know that you're misbehaving."</p><p>".....Vesemir doesn't need to know shit." Lambert pointed his knife at Harry, "You gotta stop blackmailing me, man. That is just rude."</p><p>"Well, if you'd stop trying to experiment all the time with explosives I wouldn't have to blackmail you." Harry grinned at him unrepentantly.</p><p>"Twenty points from Gryffindor for chattering." Snape's voice came from the front and the sallow faced man sneered further, "Begin your potions."</p><p>Harry's eye twitched slightly, as he and Lambert had hardly been the only ones talking. In fact, Malfoy was talking to his two larger friends, right in front of the grease haired man.</p><p>Lambert's eyes narrowed, watching the man ignore the blonde boy, "Oh really? That's how this is gonna go, hm?"</p><p>Harry nudged him, hissing lowly, "Not yet. Bide our time."</p><p>Lambert scowled but kept silent, turning his attention to the cauldron in front of them.</p><p>The duo worked silently and seamlessly together, passing ingredients to be prepared and then placed into the cauldron as needed.</p><p>A shout suddenly broke the silence as Harry and Lambert removed their cauldron from the fire and the Witchers to be tensed together, both preparing a Quen Shield for protection.</p><p>Two tables to their left, Neville Longbottom was staring in horror as his cauldron warped and melted, sending his now ruined potion pouring all over him.</p><p>Angry boils cropped up over the boy's face as Snape swept over furiously to vanish the potion and berate him, "Idiot child! The porcupine quills go in after the potion is removed from the fire! Go! To the infirmary-!"</p><p>Lambert winced as Neville scrambled out, tears streaking his chubby face, "...shit…"</p><p>"....oh man…." Harry chewed his lip as he prepared to scoop two vials of their own completed potion, almost dropping them when Snape rounded on him.</p><p>"You should have stopped him, Potter! Or did you simply think that Longbottom's failure would boost your own success?"</p><p>Harry stared at the professor in confusion, "....Sir, Finnegan was Longbottom's partner….? I was focused on my own potion?"</p><p>Lambert glared, "And you know, his actual partner."</p><p>Snape sneered at them, "Another ten points from Gryffindor. Everyone, bottle your potions and bring them to me. You will receive grades next lesson."</p><p>Lambert's jaw dropped at the punishment, stunned, mouthing "what the fuck?"</p><p>Harry swallowed thickly, biting back his own fury, frowning as the two of them finished bottling their boil cure to give to the professor.</p><p>The other Gryffindors looked confused and unsure as they vialed their potions and handed them over.</p><p>Granger and Weasley looked frustrated as well, frowning to each other as they cleaned their stations.</p><p>Lambert, once Snape had dismissed them out into the hall, threw his hands up, "The fuck?!"</p><p>"Dunno." Harry frowned as they hurried to Charms, "He's got something against me. I'll write Mom tonight and see if she knows anything."</p><p>"Doubt it, she doesn't work with these types of wizards." Lambert sighed, walking, "If he keeps up, I guess we'll have to let Vesemir know."</p><p>Harry nodded, bowing his head to Flitwick as he and Lambert entered his class room.</p><p>Unlike Snape, Flitwick called Vengerberg, after nearly calling Potter, while he did roll and Harry's shoulders relaxed a bit.</p><p>The diminutive man was more relaxed than any of the other teachers they'd encountered thus far.   He described how charms were often one of the more underestimated magics.</p><p>"We will be learning the levitation charm, Wingardium Leviosa." Flitwick said, beaming from atop a stack of books, "The wand movement is thus: swish and flick." He motioned with his wand, showing the students the action, "Now, you all try, without the spell first."</p><p>The classroom echoed for a moment with the students muttering the movement as they moved their wands.</p><p>"Excellent! Now, each of you have a feather to levitate. Begin!" </p><p>Lambert eyed the feather in front of him before shrugging and raising his wand, "Wingardium Leviosa."</p><p>The feather didn't twitch, neither did Harry's when he attempted the spell.</p><p>"....well... that's harder than I thought." Harry murmured, frowning as he tried again.</p><p>In front of them, Ron started jabbing his wand at the feather, scowling when Hermione stopped him, "You're going to take someone's eye out, doing that. It's like this.  Wingardium Leviosa."<br/>The girl swish and flicked her wand as she spoke and her feather began to float upwards.<br/>Flitwick gave an excited sound, "Excellent work, Miss Granger! Ten points for Gryffindor!"</p><p>Ron's expression became stormy but before Harry, or Lambert, could say anything; Seamus Finnegan caused his own feather to explode, making the two jump. <br/>Flitwick wobbled upon his seat and quickly replaced the feather.</p><p>Professor McGonagall, the transfiguration teacher, had already given Harry and Lambert the impression of no nonsense and sure enough, her opening lecture left no room for potential trouble, "While we will be starting incredibly small with transfiguration, you will eventually learn how to transform animals and humans. This magic is incredibly difficult and dangerous and anyone horsing around will be shown the door."</p><p>Lambert straightened up, watching her attentively as she demonstrated the transfiguration of a match into a needle.</p><p>Harry's posture mimicked his brother's and, when they were given matches to practice began to try the spell.</p><p>Lambert's tongue poked out as he focused on changing the match, scowling as it didn't change right away.</p><p>Harry huffed quietly, scowling as he managed to make the match silver but did not succeed with making it pointy, "....ok...harder than it looks."</p><p>"Loads harder." Lambert groused, "It's not working."</p><p>"Yours is at least metal now." Harry grumbled, glaring at his silver match, "Mine is just colored."</p><p>"Still looks like a damn match." Lambert grunted, scowling as he tried the spell again.</p><p>McGonagall cleared her throat, drawing everyone's attention, "Miss Granger has successfully completed the spell.  Ten points to Gryffindor, for excellent spell work. Everyone, continue practicing. Mr. Morhen, Mr. Vengerberg, I see you're both making excellent progress. Five points each for making noticeable changes to your matches."</p><p>Lambert blinked, surprised for a moment before grinning to Harry and refocusing on the match.</p><p>Harry smiled, gasping as his next spell succeeded in changing making his match metal, "Finally metal! Now- to make it pointy-!"</p><p>"Aha! I'm done!" Lambert crowed, "Beat you, Vengerberg! Mine is all needle now!"</p><p>McGonagall raised an eyebrow at Lambert's bragging, but did not interfere as Harry's match finally became a needle as well in reaction to his friend's bragging.</p><p>"Ha! Got it!" Harry whooped, looking pleased with himself, "I did it!"</p><p>McGonagall chuckled, "Excellent work, boys. Each of you take another match. Try again."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Lambert find the third corridor and why it's forbidden.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry and Lambert settled in quickly, learning the school's layout and avoiding the third floor, per Yennefer's orders.</p><p>Harry had written to her a few nights after they'd been told about the forbidden corridor and she had been adamant they stay out of it for the time being.</p><p>Now however, they were preparing to have their first broomstick lesson.</p><p>The Witchers to be were both excited and dubious about the ability to fly on brooms.</p><p>Lambert looked up as they and their fellow Gryffindors approached the first year Slytherins, ".....this isn't going to end well."</p><p>"....not at all." Harry agreed, sighing as they both got into place.</p><p>Hooch, the instructor, gave them all a sharp look, "Now, I don't want any fooling around. Someone could get hurt easily.  Everyone is to stand to the left of their broom, hold out their right hand and say "Up" firmly and clearly."</p><p>The students clamored for a moment before they all stood in position.</p><p>Lambert glared at his broom as it simply rolled in place when he commanded it, "....Up.  up!"</p><p>Harry peered down at his broom before he called out, "Up!" A squeak left him when the broom immediately jumped into his hand.</p><p>Lambert and Hermione, to Harry's amusement, glared at him as their brooms were still simply rolling on the ground.</p><p>Beside him, Ron yelped as his broom came up and smacked his nose, Harry snickered at him, "Oh shut up, Harry."</p><p>Eventually, everyone had their brooms in hand and Hooch gave them instructions on how to mount and sit on them. <br/>To Harry's delight, Draco Malfoy was corrected in his stance, having "done it incorrectly for years".</p><p>Lambert smirked, muttering, "Good thing we're used to riding horses."</p><p>"Yeah. Balance is different though." Harry mused, shifting his weight slightly as Hooch moved to the head of the class.</p><p>"Now, we will practice take off and hovering. You will grasp the end of your broom firmly, kick off the ground hard and hold position in the air for a few moments.  You will then lean forward slightly to touch back down." She said, eyes on each of them for a moment, "On my whistle."</p><p>The students nodded as she raised her whistle and blew into it.</p><p>Harry and Lambert both kicked off, holding tight to their brooms. It was similar to riding a horse, indeed... however, there wasn't near as much to hold onto should the rider be nearly bucked off.</p><p>As they all slowly lowered again, Hermione gave a cry of alarm, "Neville!"</p><p>Neville was clutching to his broom in open terror as it rose instead of lowering and Hooch barked at him to lean forward.</p><p>The boy whimpered in terror, as the broom went higher and higher and finally tilted back enough to force him to slide off.</p><p>He landed with a crack and, while the Gryffindors murmured in concern and the Slytherins snickered, Hooch hurried forward to check on him.</p><p>"Probably broke something." Lambert muttered, worried as the instructor gently ushered Neville to his feet.</p><p>"I will escort Mr. Longbottom to the infirmary. You are all to remain on the ground.  If I see a single broom in the air, the person riding it will be expelled  before you can say Quidditch."  Hooch snapped, heading inside with Neville.</p><p>The instant she was gone, Malfoy stepped forward, scooping up a small glass ball, laughing, "Did you see his face? Maybe if he'd have given this a squeeze he'd have remembered to fall on his fat arse."</p><p>Lambert gave a low snarl, stepping forward with Harry, "Give it here, Malfoy."</p><p>"No." Malfoy grinned, mounting his broom and kicking off, "I think I'll leave it for him to find somewhere. Perhaps a tree."</p><p>Harry grabbed his own broom, "Give it here, Malfoy!"</p><p>"Come and get it." The blonde called, rising up over them.</p><p>Lambert hissed, grabbing Harry's arm, "Harry, wait-"</p><p>"I got this, Lamb." Harry kicked off, rising up to Malfoy's level, "Give it here before I knock you off your broom."</p><p>The blonde boy smirked, "Oh plea-"</p><p>Harry cut him off, darting forward and reaching for the ball.  Draco looked very unsure now, covering it with bravado, "Fine. You want it so bad- catch it." He flung the ball as hard as he could, laughing as Harry shot past him.</p><p>It felt like he'd entered a yrden circle, he thought, as he dove after the little glass ball, snagging it from the air a mere few feet from the ground.</p><p>The Gryffindors burst into gasps and cheers as he landed with the ball safely clasped in his hand, a grin on his face as his fellows circled him in delight.</p><p>Lambert shook his head, ruffling Harry's hair, "Crazy! You're insane-!"</p><p>"Harry Vengerberg!" McGonagall's voice silenced the ecstatic students as she stormed across the courtyard towards them, pale faced and clearly shaken.</p><p>Harry's eyes widened, stepping forward nervously,"p-professor-"</p><p>"With me, Vengerberg. Everyone else, wait for Madam Hooch." She barked, ignoring the Gryffindors' attempts to assuage Harry's punishment.</p><p>Lambert shrugged helplessly as his brother was led away.</p><p>Harry chewed on his lip as McGonagall walked towards Quirrel's classroom, frowning as she ordered him to wait in the hall.</p><p>"Quirrel, could I borrow Wood for a moment?"</p><p>Harry tensed, wariness spiking. Did these wizarding folk use beatings? No. That didn't track with the punishments he'd seen and heard this far, even from the twins. </p><p>Wood, it turned out, was another Gryffindor student. Older than Harry by a couple years, the boy looked curious about McGonagall's sudden request to see him, "Professor?"</p><p>"Wood, I believe I've found you a Seeker." McGonagall said, briefly explaining what she'd see Harry do.</p><p>The boy's eyebrows raised and he studied Harry curiously, "...Are you familiar with Quidditch, Vengerberg?"</p><p>Harry shook his head, "Nope. I'm pretty new to the magical world."</p><p>Wood nodded, thoughtful,"Well… we'll have to test you out. See what you can do."</p><p>"I'll see to getting him a broom." McGonagall said, stepping back as Quirrel's class let out.</p><p>Harry was escorted to the Great Hall by Wood, listening to the boy rattle on about Quidditch, bewildered by the turn of events.</p><p>Lambert stared at his brother when Harry finally got to sit down and tell him what happened, "....you… got put on the Quidditch team? What the fuck?"</p><p>"I...I don't know." Harry rubbed his face, "I'm so confused…."</p><p>"....well, I guess it's good, since you're not in trouble?" Ron shrugged, thoughtful, "I dunno, mate."</p><p>Harry sighed, tensing slightly as Draco Malfoy approached them, smirking, "One last meal before you go home, Vengerberg?"</p><p>"Actually, I'm off the hook." Harry grinned, "You got me something very different than expulsion. I notice you're braver now that your feet are on the ground."</p><p>Malfoy's face went pink and the boy hissed, "I'll take you on any time, Vengerberg. A wizard's duel! Midnight, the trophy room."</p><p>Harry's eyebrow raised and Ron spoke up before he could, "You're on. I'll be his second. Who's yours?"</p><p>"Crabbe." Malfoy gestured to one of the two boys behind him, smirking, "Midnight then." The three left and Lambert snapped at Ron, "What the fuck- a duel? We don't know shit about combat magic-!"</p><p>"Eh… most that'll happen is sparks." Ron shrugged, "Honestly, I'd just chuck.the wand and punch him."</p><p>Harry rubbed his face, "Well, honor's at stake now. Damnit- Ron, here on out, Don't speak for me."</p><p>Midnight rolled up quickly upon the boys, and the trio snuck out of the tower.</p><p>Lambert grimaced as Ron stumbled over his own feet, hissing quietly, "Shuffle your fucking feet. You're being too noisy."</p><p>Ron scowled at him, "Oh shut it-"</p><p>"Both of you hush." Harry hissed, "Come on. We just left the damn tower."</p><p>A snuffling sound caught Harry's attention and the boy moved carefully, eyes widening at the sight of Neville curled up by the portrait hole, "Neville? What the-?"</p><p>"Hm? Ah- h-harry?" Neville sat up, yawning, "oh good- could yo- where are you three going?"</p><p>Ron shook his head, "don't worry bout it.  We gotta go, Harry, it'll be midnight soon."</p><p>Harry sighed, "Go inside Nev, password is 'Wigglewart'."</p><p>"....maybe he better come with us." Lambert grumbled, "Fat Lady's gone."</p><p>Harry hissed but didn't argue further as they began to walk again, Neville frowned in confusion as they approached the trophy room.</p><p>Malfoy and Crabbe were nowhere to be seen and Ron frowned, "Maybe he chickened out?"</p><p>"Hm. More like he never intended on being here" Lambert growled, "Quiet, I think I hear someone."</p><p>The four boys fell silent, giving horrified looks as they heard what Lambert had… Mr. Filch, the rather dreadful caretaker, was prowling by the door they'd just come through, "sniff for them my sweet, I'm sure they are close by-"</p><p>"Shit." Lambert breathed, "Move. Go. Other door."</p><p>They hurried towards the other doorway, fleeing down the hall away from Filch and his horrible cat and Ron scrambled to a door, "Here- this one-!"</p><p>"Locked-!" Neville whimpered, trying the door.</p><p>Harry nudged them both aside, hissing, "Alohamora!" </p><p>"Unlocking spell?" Ron asked, fighting a help back as they scurried into the room.</p><p>"Yeah. Read ahead a bit." Harry panted, leaning against the door, listening hard for Filch.</p><p>"Think he's going past us." Lambert whispered, "We're good I think."</p><p>"This door is supposed to be locked, so I bet the didn't think to check." Ron sighed.</p><p>"I-it- it's l-locked for a-a reason." Neville's voice cracked and the boy started pawing at the door.</p><p>"Nev?" Harry looked back and froze, "....oh….oh shit-"</p><p>A giant three-headed dog lay on the floor behind them, staring at them, slowly beginning to bare it's teeth.</p><p>The four boys screamed together and poured out of the room, scrambling down the hall and not stopping until they'd gotten back to Gryffindor tower.</p><p>Lambert sat down, panting, "Why the fuck is a Cerberus here?! In the castle?!"</p><p>Harry groaned, "Don't know. Don't care. We're still alive."</p><p>Neville whimpered again and Ron shivered, "That was the third floor wasn't it?"</p><p>"Mhm. Not going there again." Harry groaned.</p><p>"Nope. No where near able to deal with that." Lambert agreed, "A dog that size with just one head would fuck us up."</p><p>The four made an agreement, though Ron clearly was curious about it, to avoid the room and put the memory of the three headed dog behind them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>